percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2
The Olympian Games 2 (TOG2) is the second tournament in which a group of users from the community battle againts each other to be crowned as the champion of the wiki. /Hephaestus TV Live/! Table Round 1: Points Stage Round 2: Group Stage Group A Group B Round 3: Semi Finals Competitors #Xaro Leitz (Hades' Champion) #Lanson Gate (Nike's Champion) #Arin Priddy (Hera's Champion) #Jessica Stele (Hestia's Champion) #Aaron Dwayne (Persephone's Champion) #Jonathan Blackthorn (Hephaestus' Champion) #Tuesday Argyris (Aphrodite's Champion) #Daniela Yarahuan (Apollo's Champion) #Stella Michaelson #Nolan Swift #Victor Triumph #Joseph Mierek (Athena's Champion) #Lissa Altanik (Demeter's Champion) #Fred Dagbert (Ares' Champion) #Victoria Millers (Artemis' Champion) #Marco di Scuro (Zeus' Champion) #Jessica McKent Round 1 Missions will be published in a certain a time of period, they can be personalized missions which will be a different mission for each participant or general which will be the same mission for all participants. 'First Mission: Welcome to the Games! (General)' Write a short story (at least 1000 words) of your two characters or one being invited to the Olympian Games by Hermes. You can get a total of 15 points if its all correct and 20 if its the best. Requirements *1000 words or more *Hermes has to be in it *Introduction of your character (s) *Primary weapon revealed Due Date: 'October 6, 2013. 'Mission Completed #Dark Powers (Xaro Leitz) Oct. 3rd 2013 #Tartarus Pizza Parlor (Lanson Gate) Oct. 3rd 2013 #The Isolate (Arin Priddy) Oct. 3rd 2013 #First and Last(Jessica Stele ') Oct. 4 2013 #White Flames ('Aaron Dwayne & Jonathan Blackthorn) Oct. 4 2013 #Beach Bummer (Tuesday Argyris) Oct. 4 2013 #Apollo's Brilliant Idea (Daniela Yarahuan) Oct. 5 2013 #Twin Archers (Stella Michaelson) Oct. 5 2013 #Special Delivery (Nolan Swift) October 5, 2013 #The Ultimate Contest (Victor Triumph) October 5, 2013 #Class Dismissed (Joseph Mierek) Oct. 5th 2013 #Daybreak (Lissa Altanik & Fred Dagbert) 5 October 2013 #Staring Contest (Victoria Millers) Oct. 6, 2013 #The God of Travelers takes me in one of his Journeys (Marco di Scuro) Oct. 6th 2013 'Total Points Earned' Second Mission: Interviews (Personalized) During the week each one of the competitors will receive a message by one of the many gods participating. The list of the requirements will be on your message. Mission Completed #Xaro Leitz #Joseph Mierek #Jessica McKent #Lissa Altanik #Fred Dagbert #Lanson Gate #Aaron Dwayne #Victoria Millers #Nolan Swift #Jonathan Blackthorn #Victor Triumph Due Date: October 26, 2013 Total Points Earned 'Third Mission: The Maze (General)' Write a short story in which your character is put in a maze along with the other participants. Each competitor must find a special item that they were asked for by a god. In the story you must put a small scene where your character fights/discusses with another competitor. You will get 20 points if its all correct and 30 if its the best. Requirements *1000 words or more (If you only have one character) *If you have two characters then it can be 700 words or more for one character and 700 or more for the other as long as they sum up 1400 words or more *Cameo of another competitor *Special Item *A threat that is related to the god that challenged you Gods Here are the Gods that asked them to look for one of their items: *Xaro Leitz/Apollo *Lanson Gate/Poseidon *Arin Priddy/Zeus *Jessica Stele/Artemis *Aaron Dwayne/Ares *Jonathan Blackthorn/Aelous *Tuesday Argyris/Athena *Daniela Yarahuan/Nemesis *Stella Michaelson/Iris *Nolan Swift/Hecate *Victor Triumph/Dionysus *Joseph Mierek/Phobos *Lissa Altanik/Aphrodite *Fred Dagbert/Hades *Victoria Millers/Hercules *Marco di Scuro/Hephaestus *Jessica McKent/Triton Due Date: November 25, 2013 'Mission Completed' #Find the Fruits (Lissa Altanik and Fred Dagbert) Oct. 28, 2013 #Musical Madness (Xaro Leitz) Nov. 2, 2013 #Torch (Tuesday Argyris) Nov. 3, 2013 #Crossroad in the Maze (Nolan Swift) 11/10/13 #A Divine Time (Victor Triumph) 12/2/13 #Power Trekking (Lanson Gate) Round 2 This round will begin on November 30, 2013. Perks *Darkcloud1111 has the Stealing Perk (Expires: November 2013) Category:The Olympian Games